Biokegawa
Biokegawa (バイオ毛皮, Biaokigawa) or otherwise known as the Bio Skin is said to be Shiva’s greatest masterpiece, for which he had made for his son De Gama to use. It was said be that the bio skin is a dangerous weapon for both the user and those in the path of it. It is a mechanical wonder, mixing both organic and some of the most advanced technology that was ever found in the world. The skin was adapted to De Gama whenever he was beaten to nearly death by a mysterious Jester and the rest of his cohorts. History The Bio Skin was first seen during the experiments that Shiva was conducing trying to make a cyborg like system that allows the handicap and those with disabilities to be able to go out and fight. Mainly it was for the marines who had taken battle damage during the great age of piracy. However Shiva's work seemed to have been copied and sold out by what he believes was Vegapunk who done the act. Then taking his prototype skin with him to his secret hide away, Shiva then began to put the finishing touches onto his finished version. As De Gama was finishing his creation, his own son De Gama was just entering into the marines as new recruit and going through the basic training mission. He and his group had encountered a group of pirates, who "played" with the new recruits because of a strange Jester had taken a liking to them. So easily slaughtering most of the new recruits, De Gama and two others had managed to survive. Hearing of his son's accident and he losing the ability to walk, basically become that of a vegetable. Nothing that the marine doctors could have done, Shiva had taken his son back to his hide away. Then conducted the final experiments, seeing that he had to go to desperate times called for desperate measures. Shiva had conducted his surgery to save his son's life and giving the ability to walk again. Abilities and Powers Some of the first and foremost abilities of the skin, is that fact that it allows De Gama to walk and move. Unlike in his state before his modifications, he was unable to walk or do anything for that matter. Shiva had revealed that the pack in which the skin is stored, is attacked at the base of the spine and several wires run and connect up with the nervous system. From this, De Gama is able to manipulate the skin like his own body parts and as such he and the skin are as one. De Gama had stated that this weapon is able to increase his speed and many other attributes ten fold, due to the fact that the pack is mostly controlling his body. He is able to keep up in battle at very long drawn out periods and lengthy battles. The main ability of the biokegawa skin is that De Gama is able to cover part or all of his body in this skin that acts like armor. So as such he is able to manipulate the skin to take any shape that he pleases, this is how is able to make it look appear as if he is able to shape shift. But rather he is just basically put on part of the skin or the whole thing. As to manipulate the shape of the skin and due to the fact that the skin has some amazing elasticity, De Gama is able to stretch the skin out to fit him. Another amazing feat is the fact that the skin itself has a mind of its own, however this is a double edge sword for De Gama. Countless times the skin has taken over and then made De Gama a sadistic and blood lustful "demon". While the real De Gama was an innocent and sweet child at the time, so this is the first major weakness of the skin. The fact that if the user lose command over the skin, it will take over and control the body. This was deeply shown whenever De Gama had gone to sleep, so slowly his body had rotted away because of the lack of sleep. But he is still about the go on because of the pack giving him power. There has shown that the skin does have some draw backs as well, even though it would make the user have a hide endurance and defense rate. If the user is attacked at the base of the spine or at the back, mostly hitting the pack itself. It will mess with it and as such the user will suffer a mild malfunction. Water appears to take a great affect onto the skin as well, if water is put onto the skin it would affect the circuits of the skin. *'Samasu' (覚ます, Literally Meaning "To Awaken") is the form of the Biokegawa skin, in which De Gama will either cover part of his face or half of his face thus connecting him to the system. Most of the times he is constantly in this form, because this is what allows him to walk and move around. In this basic form, De Gama is connected with the skin's computer and as such he becomes more easily angered. His speed and intelligences increase 3 fold with this form, however De Gama must maintain control or unless he lets the Biokegawa to take over. *'Oni no Migite' (悪魔の右手, Literally Meaning "Demon's Right Hand") Category:Kazekage21 Category:Weapons